


Your the One that I Want

by Hippua



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie, Declaration of Love, F/M, Gen, Other, Slight mention of Bukoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippua/pseuds/Hippua
Summary: It is alway hard to tell the person you that you love them. Sometimes you are forced into situations where you them that you love them. And other times it just happen naturely.Kenma is is both forced to and choses to tell Kuroo, his childhood best friend, that he loves him.How will Kuroo reacto this new news?And what will Kenma do with his fresh home baked apple pie?Will they enjoy it togeather or apart?





	

I’m not really sure how I ended up like this. Honestly, the past two hours have been a blur.

I know that my name is Kenma Kozume. I’m 23 years old and I live with my childhood friend Kuroo. Also that for as long as I can remember I have been in love him. 

I also know that I need to call him.

I don’t know how much longer I will last with my wounds, but I don’t want to interrupt him at work. He said that he had an important meeting today. I just don’t remember if it was before or after lunch, or what time of the day it is.

“Come on Kenma, you can do it,” I say to myself sitting up on the kitchen floor surrounded by a pool of my own blood.

It takes a few tries to get my phone out of my back pocket. Getting into my smartphone is even harder because of my blood slicked hands.

“Come on Kuro, just answer the damn phone. I don’t know if I have five minutes or forty minutes. So please just pick up the damn phone” I wheeze out waiting for Kuroo to answer. By the fifth ring, Kuroo finally answered his phone.

“Hello, Kenma. What pleasure do I get from this phone call?” Kuroo asks from the other side

“Oh, I just wanted to tell you something important.”

“Hmm. What is it?”

“Kuro, I love you”

“I love you too kitten”

“No I mean I really love you,” Kenma says putting emphases on the word really.

“I love you too” Kuroo whispers back. “Is everything okay? Did you drink too much? Or are you on some weird drug?”

“No, I am not drunk or high off of drugs I just really need you to know how much I love--” Kenma is cut off by coughing up blood that ends up in his lap and chest.

“Kenma are you sure you're alright kitten?”

“Yeah, Kuro. So did you have your big presentation yet?” Kenma asks putting his free hand on his stomach and applying pressure.

“I haven’t given it yet. I am going to go into the meeting in about fifteen minutes.”

Kenma again starts to violently cough up blood all over himself and the cold kitchen floor.

“Are you sure that everything is alright? If you are sick I can come home right now and take care you.”

“No Kuro. Please stay at work. When you give your presentation do the best you got. And then come home and tell me about how it went. Okay? Gosh. I just love you much. Do you know for as long as I can remember I have been in love you. And every day with you is better than the last. And when we moved in together I was so happy that I was able to see you every morning and every night before we went to bed.”

“I love you too kitten. And every day that I see is a good day in my book”

“I think that the only regret that I have is not telling you that I love you sooner. Then I could have woken up in bed with you. And then I wouldn’t have helped you get other dates. Even though the story about the girl that had a bodyguard with her was funny.”

“Kenma, why are you talking about regrets? We still have a long life ahead of us. And trust me I won’t be letting you go anytime soon.” Kuroo says with a slight laugh at the end.

I look around and see that everything is losing it color and starting to all conform into black. My coughing comes back with wicked revenge, amazing me that I haven’t yet died because of blood loss.

On the other end of the phone, I can slightly hear Bukoto asking Kuroo who he is talking to.

“Hey, Kuro. Have I ever told you how much you mean to me? In middle school, you helped me open up to other kids, and you introduced me to volleyball. And you showed that it was okay to like boys. Without you, I doubt that I would have come out to my parents or to anyone. Also, you helped to show me the beauty in the world. I remember your first year at university. When you were living on the campus. I felt so lost without you. I felt so lonely without my best friend”

“Kenma? Are you sure that everything is okay? Did you take your meds today?” Kuroo asks sounding extremely worried.

On the other side of the phone, I hear someone ask Kuroo why he wasn’t yet in the meeting.

“I’m fine Kuro I promise,” I say then I start to cough again and I can tell that I won’t last much longer. “When you get home we will have a great dinner,” I say looking at the counter at the cooled down homemade apple pie. “And just remember Kuro I love you so much. I alway have loved you and I always will okay”

“Okay, Kenma. When I am done at this meeting I will go straight home to see you again and--”

“You don’t need to rush home Kuro. You should go out and get a drink with Bukoto. You deserve it okay.”

“Okay Kenma, I love you”

“I love you too Kuroo”

I wait for Kuroo to hang up the phone. When he does I look down at my abdomen and start to shake in fear in what I see. Even though I still have my black sweatshirt on I can clearly see my blood stains, and a weird lump I don’t want to touch knowing what it is.

I lay on my side in my slowly growing pool of blood and stare at wall across from me thinking about Kuroo and how he will react to seeing me like this on the ground covered in my own blood.

“Goodbye, Kuro. I love you” I say closing my eyes with no intention of opening them again.

Slowly I stop being able to feel my body and being able to hear until everything is darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you stayed till the end good job!  
> If you have any constructive criticism, please share it.


End file.
